Operation of a pointing device to correspondingly cause a graphical pointer, cursor, or other object presented on a display, e.g., a computer display, may require shifting the device's position. For example, to shift the graphical object up in the display, a user may move the device towards the device's front end; to shift the graphical object down in the display, the user may move the device towards the device's back end; to shift the graphical object to the right in the display, the user may move the device towards the device's right end; and to shift the graphical object to the left in the display, the user may move the device towards the device's left end. Similarly, to shift the object diagonally or in any other direction, the user may move the device in a corresponding direction.